Dragon Pirates
Dragon Pirate is the Caribbean Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well part of UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. This band of Dragonkind pirates looting for fabulous treasures and fighting their enemies from land and sea, the Kapak Pirates and the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins The Early Days Bakster Braazdrake was a arrogant troublemaker of his uncle's pirates. He keeps causing hooliganism and showing off his "superior" reputations to fear everyone he sees then was caught by the authority. After he was released from custody, he was ashamed by his uncle and was punished as he must clean up the ship. But on that night, while he's finishing cleaning up at the storage room, a Kapak Pirate sneaked into the ship and was attacked on his fore head with a scratch, one scratch of one strip. Enraged, Bakster attacked his attacker and killed him in cold blood. Later, he dumped the Kapak Pirate into the waters and then was caught again but only this time, he was worried by his uncle and fellow crew members, knowing that he was attacked but that was not his concern. But soon after the incident that night, Bakster will learn the consequence of their retaliation. The Bloody Arrogance of the Dragon Pirate Bakster has shown his true colors as the bloodthirsty pirate like his uncle's pirates and mercilessly looting treasures and pillaging lands as well fighting other pirates. Unfortunately for him, his arrogance had a cost of his act of aggression and considerate him as one of the most dangerous pirates in the world. But despite of his arrogant controversy, Bakster moves on by himself as he goes on to find the treasure at the Isla de la Rojo Draco (Island of the Red Dragon.) Bakster stole the small ship from other pirates and sailed to the Island of the Red Dragon all by himself. There he searched everywhere to find the legendary treasure until he discovered the old cave in a shape of the dragon's head and entered the cave and claimed the treasure. But as he walked out from the cave, Bakster was encountered by Fredrick Surferdrake, who lived on that island, fought each other for trespassing and interference. While he was fighting his rival, his treasure was stolen by the Kapak Pirates and goes after them after he knocked Fredrick out of his way but it was too late, Bakster's treasure was taken away. Furious, Bakster wanted his treasure back but his ship was also stolen, but in reality it was the Kapak's ship he stole it first. Left alone to get his treasure back, Bakster was forced to work together with his rival and the gang to get the treasure back from the Kapak Pirates whatever he likes it or not. Striking on Kapak Pirates On the Kapak Cove where the Kapak Pirates are holding their treasure, Bakster and Fredrick infiltrated the fort and finding their treasure back as Bakster wants to reclaim it while his rival wants it back to the rightful place. There at the fortress' keep, Bakster found his treasure they stole it from them then he found something most valuable treasure than the other from the Kapak Pirate Captain's room: the Light Sapphire Neckless of Blue Dragons. As he took all the golds and treasure to his possession, the trouble began as they were compromised by the Kapak Pirates. They escaped from the fort's keep to the docks where Fredrick's allies are waiting for them. As they're preparing the ship, Bakster and his rival are holding the Kapak Pirates off as long as possible. Wave after wave after wave after wave and after wave, Bakster slaughtered almost the entire Kapak Pirate but he was exhausted by fighting and so his rival. As the enraged Kapak Pirates are about to attack, his Aura has been unlocked and slain the last wave of his foes in spare time. As he was about finish the Kapak Pirates off, his uncle and the Braazdrake Pirate have arrived as the cannon ball hits on his foes and came to pick him up as well for his awaiting punishment. Fortunately, his uncle view him as a true blooded pirate, taking on the Kapak Pirates all by himself but sometimes teaming up with his rival battling their common enemy. Even more, claiming the most valuable treasure and lots of gold for the Braazdrake Pirates. Bakster is relieved from his misled actions and reunited with his fellow pirates. This time, he will battle the Order of the Black Dragon at sea with his fellow pirates. Aftermath Bakster met his rival again and then they were suddenly teleported to Floridan shores where they were spotted by the U.S. Coast Guards and then later were picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Bakster is reunited once again with the Braazdrake Pirate and joined forces with their new allies and their rival team to battle against the alien invaders of the Monarch Empire. After the Monarchs' defeat, they resided on a coastline in Dominican Republic. Team Members Bakster Braazdrake The young arrogant but very proud leader of the piracy Dragonkind team. Bakster was a troublemaker who causes hooliganism and was brought into his uncle's care after his parents died by fire accident. He cared for the gold but not for the people who need their help until his treasure was stolen by Kapak Pirates, took it back and relieved himself for his misguidance as he began to sense justice against evil. His only special skill is sniffing for golds and valuable loots; how he can smell the gold is simply a mystery. Ratter Kapazdrake Bakster's close friend since their childhood, Ratter is the Atavist-class for the team. His stealth skills is very good and he can track the enemy footprints, detecting traps and defuses it or uses it against their foes, and sniffing for golds and treasures. Joan "Topaza" Braazdrake The sister of Bakster who is the very skilled sword fighter and gunslinger of the team. Joan can shoot her targets on clear sight with her only blunderbuss and sensing any presence of enemy ambushes, very focus. She cared about her brother because of his radical behavior but she gets along when he returned to the team. Bronch Topazodrake The heavy duty Dragonkind Pirate Warrior-class who was a member of the Braazdrake Pirates' ally pirate, the Topaz Drake Pirates. He can crush many Kapak Pirates with his mere sword and shield and his bare hands. Brench Kopperback The slim smoothy Dragonkind Pirate Warrior-class who was a member of the Topaz Drake Pirates. He can slay many hundreds of Kapak Pirate warriors with his sharp blade and shield. And of course, he can throw his daggers on his enemies' heads. Arzark Brasstail The Dragonkind Pirate Wizard-class who can casts the spells to show the path on charted and uncharted course and defending their ship from enemy's attacks. Arzark can also casts the spell of whirlpool and heavy storm on their foes' ships. Astoral Braazdrake The uncle of Bakster who is the serious leader of Braazdrake Pirate clan. A bold and brilliant pirate captain at his age, Astoral was partnered with Bakster's father as brothers-in-arms long time until his brother called for early retirement of his career and then died by fire accident. He's the mentor to Bakster but he's always kept an eye on his cousin at anytime and any cost. Inspirations * All the characters are very likely based on Baaz Draconians from one of Dungeons and Dragons settings, Dragonlance *The emblem is very resemblance from the artwork done by Larry D. Elmore's Lords of Doom; you can see it on the enemy ship's sail where the flying Draconians coming from. Category:Database Category:Caribbean Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons